


Uncle

by a_windsor



Series: Thing!verse [15]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_windsor/pseuds/a_windsor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karev becomes part of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle

 

_Uncle_ – **March 2019**

 

“Well, you look like you got your hands full,” Alex Karev cracks wise as he finds his boss charting in the attendings lounge, leaning tower of files on the table and one-month-old Caroline cradled in the arm not occupied with a pen. 

“How observant, Karev.”

“Let me help you out there,” he offers, scooping little Caroline out of her hold and gently supporting her head.

“Yes, take the _baby_ off my hands, that’s the biggest help,” Arizona teases.

“Hey, I’m not your bit- uh, scut monkey, anymore. I’ve got my own cases, and I don’t do your charts. I’ll hold your cute kid though.”

“Thanks. I think. She won’t let me put her down. She's a grumpy little girl. It's a good thing she's cute."

Karev smirks. "Where's Torres?" 

“She’s taking a break. A little Mami time,” Arizona smiles tightly. “Did you ever get a plastics consult for Lola McNally?”

“Yes, _boss_ ,” Karev snarks, remaining standing and rocking Caroline expertly. The whining elicited by the baby transfer subsides as the newborn settles in.

“Oh good. Though I can always kick Sloan’s butt if you need it.”

“That sounds like it would be more for you than for me, Robbins.”

Arizona laughs a little, stretching out the arm that had been holding Caroline.

“Maybe. But let’s say that’s more because his residents are always late and he almost slept through my ENT surgery last week and not because he thought it would be a _great idea_ to take Asa to a candy store at eight o’clock at night.”

Alex smirks and sits down.

“Anyway,” Arizona sighs. “Did you need something?”

“No, just taking a break.”

They stay in companionable silence for several minutes until Arizona’s sleep-addled brain finally makes a connection.

“Oh, hey. I wanted to ask you something.”

Karev looks up from Caroline’s now peaceful face. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“Calliope and I would love it if you would be Caroline’s godfather.”

“Her what?”

“Her godfather, Karev. You know, like Mark and Asa. Teddy and Lena.”

“Oh. Doesn’t that have some religious crap, though?”

“There’s a ceremony, yes. But it’s more of an emotional commitment than a religious one. Oh, and a financial one, too: you’ll be responsible for her college education, of course,” Arizona grins slyly, earning an eye roll from her protégé. 

“Yeah, I’ll get on that.”

“But seriously. We can handle the religious stuff. Or really, Callie and her family can handle the religious stuff. It’s more about giving her someone that’s just _hers_ , that she doesn’t have to share with her brother and sister, and can just spoil _her_ rotten. Do you think you can do that?”

Alex contemplates, looking at the one-month-old in a football hold. “Totally. I can do that.”

“Yeah?” Arizona beams.

“Sure,” Alex nods. “Hear that, kid? I get you to teach all of the things that annoy the hell out of your mom.”

“Don’t swear at your goddaughter.”

“I’ll work on it,” Alex counters. He traces a large hand over Caroline’s tiny little arm and refuses to make eye contact with her mother. He clears his throat. “Thanks. For... trusting me. Thanks.”

“Alex, you are more than the first of a long line of minions I have trained in my image.”

Karev snorts.

“You were an amazing help while Callie was on bed rest, and I think we might even be friends."

Karev fights back his smile. "Yeah."

Arizona's pager interrupts them, saving Alex from any mushiness. Arizona sighs.

"Friends, yes, but I'm still your boss, so give me my baby ands go cover whatever rolled into the pit." 

Alex groans, giving Caroline one more squeeze and even daring to kiss her soft forehead before handing her back. She is goddaughter, for god’s sake. He can spare a little of the tough guy image.

"Hey, if you can find a resident to cover it, you are welcome to come back for more snuggle time."

"Well _that_ 's weird to hear your boss say." 

Alex leans forward to gently cover Caroline's tiny head with his large hand. 

"See ya later, kid."

"Bye, Uncle Alex!" Arizona mimes, waving Caroline's little hand.

“Uncle Alex,” Karev grumbles as he takes off towards the ER.

 

***

 

Arizona works a little longer before she is interrupted again.

“Well, hello. Look who I sprung from the joint.”

“Momma!” Lena exclaims, happily perched on Aunt Teddy’s hip. The smitten three-year-old grins widely: “Hi.”

“Hey, baby girl. Did Aunt Teddy surprise you for lunch?”

“Yeah!”

Teddy holds a plastic bag with two take out containers in it in her other hand.

“Well, that’s exciting. Can Caroline and I crash your date for a little bit?”

Lena seems to consider this, little hand on her cheek, before giving it the “okay”.

“Where’s Callie if you’ve got the squirt?” 

“Having a well-deserved break. She’s been a little ragged recently, what with coming off of bed rest and Little Miss Screams a Lot.”

“Mami stressed,” Lena announces.

Arizona blushes a little. “And apparently Momma needs to remember to watch what she says around little ears.”

Teddy grins. “I’d say so.”

“Hey, so I just added one more to your club.”

“Our club?”

“The godparents,” Arizona answers.

“Oh! Who?”

“Karev just agreed.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Callie’s asking Cristina sometime this week,” Arizona smiles, adjusting Caroline in her sore arms.

“Cristina Yang?!”

“Yes, hush.”

“You’re trusting Yang and Karev with this sweet little baby’s spiritual growth? Together?”

“Well, when you put it that way...” Arizona grins. “But yes, yes we are.”

“Poor thing,” Teddy says.

“Hey, Karev and Yang have, well, Karev has, a good heart and a lot of love to give. I think he’s going to be great at it.”

“If something happens to you and Callie, they don’t have to, like co-parent her or something, do they?” Teddy teases.

“No, of course not. They’re not being split up. Right now they’re going to Aria and Blake, though we might change that as they get older and it gets harder to separate them from Seattle.”

“This is a depressing conversation. Let’s change the subject to something lighter,” Teddy suggests, tickling Lena’s side and producing a joyous laugh.

“Like what?”

“The visual of Alex Karev at a christening.”

Arizona laughs and tweaks her older daughter’s nose. Lena grins at her with those wide blue eyes. Between screaming infant and exhausted wife, Lena’s easy smile and joyful laugh are some of her brightest spots these days. 

“Be nice.”

“Okay, fine. Miss Lena, what do you want to talk about?” Teddy smiles at her goddaughter.

 

***

 

After some lunch, Teddy takes Lena back to day care and Arizona keeps on charting.

“Whatever Aunt Teddy says, I think I made the right decision, baby girl,” she whispers into Caroline’s full head of hair, kissing her ear. She charts for a few more minutes before she is once again interrupted.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I, uh, found a resident.”

Arizona beams and hands over Caroline. “Here you go, Uncle Alex.”

 

***

el fin


End file.
